


Insa

by unsettled



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a moment of shared understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viceindustrious](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=viceindustrious).



"Insa," Hani says, tosses it off like he's not angry – and he's not, not really, Roger thinks, because he can feel his lips curling up at the word, catches the quick glance Hani sends him, that says Hani knew where this was going, knows why Roger's suppressing his smile in a situation where smiles aren't appropriate unless they're the opposite of a true smile, knows that Roger saw this coming.

There's a moment of shared understanding, of black humor, at Hani's words, and when Roger leans down to remind his boss in carefully pointed words that _he'd told him so_ , he glances back up just in time to see Hani give him a look of pure mischief.

It's that look that gets him through the rest of the day.


End file.
